


Snow Big Deal

by thisissueeverybodydies



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Everyone is a clueless dork, F/F, Fluff, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissueeverybodydies/pseuds/thisissueeverybodydies
Summary: A friends weekend at a cabin in the mountains is a great getaway...plus the perfect time for Kara and Lena to push Sam and Alex at each other. But when a blizzard unexpectedly rolls in, nobody's going anywhere, and maybe Sam and Alex weren't the only ones in denial...





	Snow Big Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoBloodNoCookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoBloodNoCookie/gifts).



> Prompt from NoBloodNoCookie: College/High school AU where Lena and Kara fall for each other while helping their obviously and obliviously in love friends, Alex and Sam

“Lena, this is the _perfect_ opportunity!” Kara walked into her best friend’s room and set a huge duffel bag on the floor.

“Kara, what are you _bringing_ on this trip? You know we’re only going for a weekend, right?” Lena looked back at her own bag, half the size of Kara’s, and was sorely tempted to take a picture to send to her brother, who insisted she always overpacked.

“I’m just trying to be prepared!” Kara wagged a finger at her. “Anyway, you’re not gonna distract me, this trip is going to be our best shot to get Alex and Sam together!”

“Kara, come on,” Lena groaned. “We’re supposed to be relaxing on this trip, not hatching crazy schemes to push our friends together.” Even as she said it, Lena knew that her resistance was only token. She knew that she wouldn’t be able to say no to Kara. She never could.

“No, it’s perfect, we can do both!” She pointed at her bag. “I borrowed my mom’s wholesale club card and got a bunch of vodka and rum. It’s all part of the plan.”

“So...your plan is to get them drunk?” Lena gave Kara a pained look. “That’s...Kara you can’t just...there are _all kinds_ of problems with that, consent to start with.”

“I’m-I’m not just planning on getting them drunk!” Kara’s cheeks flushed and she crossed her arms. “I had more of a plan than that! And besides, the alcohol is just to get them talking a little more freely, not...blackout drunk and falling into bed!” 

“I’m sorry,” said Lena with a sigh. “I should have known better.” She pulled Kara into a hug. “You...do have a plan though, right?”

“Mostly…” said Kara into Lena’s shoulder. Lena sighed.

* * *

Kara’s alleged plan went off without a hitch, to Kara’s surprise almost more than Lena’s. They hadn’t been at the cabin for more than an hour before the alcohol came out. Lena abstained at first to cook dinner, but was quite effectively entertained by the two Danvers sisters and Sam as they got progressively sillier. 

Eventually it got to the point where everybody actually accepted the suggestion to play Truth or Dare. Lena felt this was playing with fire, but Kara gave her a pleading look, and she buckled, as usual. 

The worst thing was that in the end, Lena didn’t even get to see it happen. She got up to refill her drink, and before she knew it she was joined by Kara, who was stifling a giggle.

“They’re making out,” Kara whispered conspiratorially. Lena just sighed, shaking her head with a grin.

* * *

In all the time they’d been there that evening, from when they arrived to when they went to bed that night, none of the four in the cabin had looked out the window and noticed the heavy snowfall. Nor had any of them remembered to check the forecast, or they would have learned that the blizzard that had been supposed to miss their area entirely had shifted course dramatically.

* * *

Lena was the first to wake up the next morning, and got herself to work making coffee and assembling the beginnings of breakfast. She never caught up with the other three in drinking, and expected her friends would be quite hung over. 

Despite Sam and Alex’s revelations the night before, they agreed that given they were still drunk, it would be best if they kept with the original sleeping plan, with the Danvers sisters in one bed, and Lena and Sam in the other. It made sense, although Lena had a feeling it would change that night. 

“Morning, Lena!” Kara emerged, closing the door gently behind her.

“You sound entirely too cheery for how much you had to drink last night,” said Lena with a smile. “Are you not even a little hung over?”

“Nope, feel fine!” Kara stretched, and Lena couldn’t help but notice how adorable her best friend was fresh out of bed. She shook her head. No use getting jealous.

Kara made herself a cup of tea and headed over to the window, tugging the blinds open.

“Uh...Lena?”

“Mmm?” Lena looked up from the bacon she was laying out, and nearly dropped the package. The view outside the window was covered in a very thick blanket of white, with more continuing to fall. “What...when did that happen?” 

“I...I dunno, it wasn’t supposed to snow here at all last time I checked!” Kara moved quickly to the counter, where her phone was plugged in. “Oh no, no no no, this is bad!”

“Well the car is pretty buried,” said Lena, looking out from the front door. “I don’t think we’re going anywhere for a few days.” She closed the door and went back to the kitchen. “We’ve got plenty of food though, I think we’ll be okay. We don’t seem to have lost heat or power, we’re just stuck here for a little while.” She looked back up, and Kara was curled up in a chair, head buried in her knees.

“Whoah, hey, what’s wrong,” asked Lena, moving over to her and rubbing her shoulder. “It’s not that bad, we’ll be fine.

“This is all my fault,” mumbled Kara. “I was s’posed to check the weather before we left.”

“It’s okay, Kara, really.” Lena knelt down and pulled Kara into a hug. “It’ll be just fine.” Kara nodded against Lena, but didn’t seem to be very convinced.

Lena continued to prepare breakfast, and the smell of food soon roused both Sam and Alex, who wasted no time curling up together on the couch, each with a cup of coffee, nursing each other’s hangovers until breakfast was ready. Lena and Kara explained the situation over breakfast, Kara still looking sullen and angry at herself. After a quick inventory of supplies, Sam and Alex came to the same conclusion Lena had, and they decided to pool their efforts to cheer up Kara. In the end though, it was still Lena who held the secret.

“Come on Kara,” she said gently, putting her arm around Kara’s shoulders. “We came out here to have some fun and relax, we were going to be here for a few days _anyway_. There’s no sense in beating yourself up about this.”

“...yeah okay.” Kara smiled just a little. “You’re right, we were gonna be here anyway.”

“Attagirl!” Lena impulsively leaned in and kissed Kara on the cheek, surprising both of them, and Kara flushed a little red.

“Well I’m glad you’re feeling better Kara,” said Sam. “We’ll be back in a little bit, we have some things to uh...discuss.” She stood up, taking Alex’s hand and pulling her up and towards the closest bedroom. Alex looked surprised at first, but before she disappeared from sight shrugged and waved goodbye. 

“Well I’ve got to hand it to you, Kara, that worked a lot better than I thought it would,” said Lena as they disappeared behind a closed door.

“What do you mean?” Kara frowned at her. “Wouldn’t you tell me if you thought it was a bad idea?”

“Kara,” laughed Lena. “When was the last time I managed to say no to you and it stuck?”

“I…” Kara frowned. “Why not?”

“Because…” Lena felt that she was getting dangerously close to something, but couldn’t quite figure out what. “Because you get this _look_ on your face, these-just these _puppy dog eyes_ , and it’s just so _cute_!” Lena felt herself blushing. But it was the truth, it wasn’t like it was a secret. Was it?

Kara stared at Lena for a good long while, chewing on her lip. Lena opened her mouth to ask Kara how it tasted, but shut it quickly, feeling her cheeks start to burn.

“Lena,” began Kara slowly. “Do you...have feelings for me?”

“Of course I…” Lena’s dismissal died in her throat. What if she did? Was she really so sure that she didn’t that she could dismiss it out of hand? “I...maybe I do…”

Kara shifted closer, and Lena could feel her heart start racing. It looked like Kara was holding her breath, almost frozen in the moment, and Lena knew what she had to do. She swept in and closed the gap, pressing her lips to Kara’s. Kara wound her hand around Lena’s neck, holding her there.

“Lena,” Kara whispered against Lena’s lips several minutes later. “Is this a good idea?”

“I dunno,” said Lena softly. “But it feels right to me.” She pulled back just enough to look Kara in the eyes. “Does it feel right to you?”

“Well I’m definitely glad I forgot to check the weather now,” said Kara with a smile, closing the gap again.

**Author's Note:**

> I played around with a couple of incarnations, and this was the one that seemed to have the most life in it, but I've got a couple of other drafts that I'm not quite willing to give up on yet. If I finish them I'll make sure to let you know! I hope you liked this one!


End file.
